Valentine's day
by Snake D'Morte
Summary: Sam and Spencer celebrate valentine's day.


I do not own Criminal minds, I do own Sam and the animals.

Valentine's Day.

Sam was with Garcia and helped her with the triplets who was now nearly three months old and with three children so young she needed help not that her boyfriend Aaron Hotchner didn't help he did but just that day he was busy doing something else what Garcia didn't know, Sam however could guess and from what her boyfriend had said earlier that day she was pretty sure what Hotch was doing with the help of his ten year old son Jack.

At Sam and Spencer's apartment

Spencer was also busy he was baking a chocolate cake with strawberry mousse filling with chocolate dipped strawberries on the top, at the same time he cooked Sam's favourite dish.

Annie the puppy was sleeping beside her best friend the black and white cat Sherlock.

Spencer had been sneaking around that week to find the perfect valentine's present to Sam, he just hope that she would like it.

Everything had to be perfect tonight.

A sound from the stove got Spencer to stop daydreaming and take the pot of the stove so that the pasta wouldn't burn.

Sam picked little Harry up and tickled his tummy so that he screamed of laughed.

"They are so cute," she said to her friend.

"Yes they are," Garcia said and put little Haley down so that she could play with some toys. "And that is lucky for them when they all scream at night."

Sam laughed at that and looked at the two babies that was on the floor playing.

"So are you and Spencer thinking of have any little one?" Garcia asked "You are both so good with children."

Sam smiled, she and Spencer had been talking about it a few times not so much about if more about when, both felt that it was a bit too soon for that.

"We have been talking about it but we both feel it is too soon for that just now," she said and placed little Harry down beside his siblings. "So what do you think Aaron will do for you today?"

Garcia smiled.

"Oh he have already given me my present," she said and blushed a bit "He woke me up with breakfast in bed and then a bit of a cuddle if you understand me, he then took care of the three little monsters so that I could take a warm bubble bath."

Sam laughed.

"Spencer did the same," She said "And I think he is doing something for me tonight, I have strict orders to not come back before half past five."

Garcia smiled she was really happy that her friend Spencer had found someone.

Spencer stood outside the apartment with little Annie in her leash.

"Good Annie doggy," he said softly as the puppy did her business.

While he stood there he went through his list over things to do that day and he was nearly done, he had done most of the food, and he had got Sam's favourite flowers and cleaned the whole flat, fix a few good movies that they were going to see and the snacks to eat while watching the movies so the only thing left was to wait for Sam who should be home soon.

Sam was on her way home.

Aaron had come home just as she was going and he had something that looked very much like a ring case in his pocket.

Sam hope that she was right Garcia really did deserve a man like Aaron Hotchner who would rather die than have any harm done to her.

Sam walked up the two flights of stairs to hers and Spencer's apartment and open the door to be meet with a kiss from Spencer who had most likely been waiting for her since he had heard her car.

"Welcome home Love," he said when they broke away from the kiss "The food is waiting for us."

Spencer showed her to a table with to Sam's surprise her favourite dish macaroni and cheese with little bits of bacon and chicken in it, just the way Sam's grandmother use to do it.

"How did you know?" she asked Spencer after have kissed him.

Spencer blushed a bit.

"I called you grandmother and asked for her recipe," he said smiling "I only hope you like it."

Sam smiled and took a bite.

"I love it, love," she said and she did it was just as her mawmaw use to do it.

They eat and talked about their day, Sam told her about her thought that Hotch would ask Garcia to marry him that day, Spencer agree that he thought so too.

When the food was eaten, Spencer disappeared to the kitchen to get the cake he had baked.

When Sam saw the cake she nearly fell of the chair.

"Spence love," she said "have you done that too?"

He just nodded and placed a piece of the cake on her plate.

"I hope you like it," he said and took a piece of his own piece of cake it was good at least he thought so.

"Spencer Matthew Reid You spoil me," Sam said after having tasting the cake it was so good.

"It is my life goal to spoil you," he said back.

Later after the cake the two sat down in the bed to watch movies and eat junk food.

"So what have you found in the movie part?" Sam asked when Spencer sat down beside her in the bed.

Spencer just smiled and wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer,

"Before we watch the movie I have something for you," He said and with the other hand he fished up a small packets that was wrapped.

Sam open it slowly and there in a jewellery case was a beautiful necklace with a teardrop emerald in it and the silver and gold that held the teardrop was it written "I love you".

"Oh Spencer," Sam said and hugged him tight "I love you too. And I have something for you too."

She turn and took a small packet from her bedside table and gave it to Spencer who open it and found a jewellery case and in it was a Tardis with blue stones to make it blue and on the back was it written "I love you in all time and space".

Spencer gave Sam a kiss and hugged her tight.

"Thanks you love," he said "let's watch the movie now."

Sam nodded and placed her head on his shoulder.

Spencer pressed play on the DVD.

The beginning of Hot fuzz started it was one of their favourite not really romantic but they love it.

Half way though the movie and Spencer had started to rub Sam's shoulders and planting kissed on her neck and back.

Sam turned around and pulled Spencer down and kissed him her hands wandered in under his shirt and pulled it off, Spencer answered the kiss with the same love as Sam was giving him.

"I love you Spencer Matthew Reid," Sam said between the kissing

"I love you Samantha Alexandria Winchester," Spencer said and captured her lips again.

The End.

I will be doing a short fic with Hotch and Garcia.


End file.
